


I Deserve An Answer

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Amputation, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: Deceit gets lost in the Witches Forest on a quest with Remus and this go more horribly than either ever thought possible.





	I Deserve An Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Anything like _‘this’_ is someone’s thoughts.

Stumbling through the forest is annoying. He was lost, again. Ugh, where was Remus? That idiot would be easy to find. He didn’t even remember why he decided to do this venture with the intrusive side. Maybe Remus had even lost interest in the quest and had left him here alone.

At last, Deceit stumbled into a clearing and fell to his knees. Black fog was rolling in this clearing and he got the feeling that this was very much not good.

“Who enters my domain?“ Came a dark, feminine voice. Before he could even answer, he felt something burning and the world was suddenly too big when he woke up again. Dee wiped his eyes and began wandering around the forest, trying to find someone.

Remus was worried, he’d gotten too lost again. Dammit! If he was lost, where was Deceit!? He’d been wandering for days lost in this damn forest before he finally managed to escape.

He sat at the edge of the forest and waited. After all, a gatekeeper could find his way out, right? Deceit shouldn’t be lost forever. _Right?_

Remus heard howling soon enough and his heart dropped. No, _nonononono_! He ran into the forest to follow the sounds. But, by the time he got to where he’d heard the sounds from, there was nothing there. No Deceit, no wolves, nothing but white foggy magical leftover and blood all over the forest floor.

A light witch. A light witch had Deceit.

Deceit woke up full sized not knowing anything. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was wandering the Witches Forest with Remus and being lost. He tried to get up and realized that his arms hurt.

“Stay down, dearie. Surely those still hurt.“ He looked over at his right arm seeing that there was metal connected to the skin there and it _hurt_. It felt like it was strained under the pressure of the metal but it didn’t feel like it weighed a lot.

“You’ve been out for quite a while. You slept an entire month.“ A month!? God, getting up hurt. His legs hurt so he guessed those were metal now too and it could only send fury through his bones that he needed these damn things.

“Would you like soup, dearie? You look hungry.“ The witch asked and he numbly nodded with the slow shock settling over him. The witch moved his metal hands to fit them around a bowl and she set the bowl in them, making sure he could hold up the ceramic before letting go.

“Now don’t move those arms too quick, you might hurt something. Thankfully, I know a good doctor here in the light who was willing to help with your therapy, so your arms have gained a little strength back but they’re still weak.” He nodded numbly again and simply held the bowl against his lips.

He didn’t think anything could possibly taste better but it probably was because he hadn’t eaten while conscious for a month. The word kept playing in his head though. _Weak_ , he couldn’t be _weak_ , he was the gatekeeper, he needed to defend the barriers. He wasn’t made to be weak. He was made to be strong and to defend and for battle.

_‘Who could keep the dark sides at bay without me?’_ He thought in his numb stare.

The witch did the same thing as it neared, what Deceit assumed, was dinner time. She did the same thing with his hands, did the same thing handing him the bowl, gave him the same warning to make sure he didn’t move too quickly.

And, at nearly sunset, the doctor the witch spoke of came around and evaluated him mentally before he began helping him move his arms and legs to get strength back in them.

The routine continued for another month before he got up enough strength to move around his legs and arms by himself. After a bit of him being awake and actually eating, the witch, whose name he learned was Hazel, also began giving him solid food.

He hated being treated like a child. He hated feeling like a toddler on his unsteady legs. He had more than his fair share of breakdowns over the new limbs and phantom pains of his previous ones. These ones were attached to his nerve endings, he could _feel_ them. That didn’t quite make anything better.

Let alone did the fact that his new metal arms being attached at the shoulders help anything. It just meant his entire arms had been gone before the metal prosthetics were attached. While his leg prosthetics had both been at the middle of his thighs.

Hazel had been remorseful when she told him about the prosthetic’s attachment and had informed him about how she found him mangled and bleeding out and had to call the town doctor to come help. They’d both spent hours attaching the metal to the nerves and having to cut away skin and making it so the prosthetics would heal correctly.

After around five months of the therapy, Deceit was back to full mobility, his senses had dulled finally back to the same sensitivity his real arms and legs had been accustomed to, and made most custom with the sized by the doctor that had been helping him. He was, in no way, happy with the other sides.

Remus abandoning him, Roman not noticing a hurt citizen of the light side of the Imagination, Virgil not sensing his fear, Logan not knowing something was off, Patton not feeling the moral shift of the entire Mindscape. He was just furious at them. They had to have noticed at some point that he was, at least, gone into thin air. Unless they just didn’t care.

So, he decided, show up the first time someone lied. And, happily, he giddily did so when Logan lied about his feelings during a somewhat easier debate, one that wouldn’t have happened if only he hadn’t been recovering when the problem happened. All four light sides, Thomas, and even Remus were in the living room.

He showed up next to Patton, between the couch and window, without a word. He said _nothing_. What _could_ he say? ‘You left me alone’, ‘you abandoned me’, ‘you ignored my absence’. He couldn’t simply confront them.

He felt lost for words and his fury seemed to drain for a moment. he sobered up from his rage with the realization that maybe he should have stayed in the Imagination, that he should have never came back. He felt tears already building up. It was too much.

“Deceit?“ Thomas almost sounded incredulous to see him. All eyes suddenly turned to him and he choked back tears. He needed to be the strong one, he couldn’t let them know he was weak. He’d never be weak again, he had promised himself that he wouldn’t let it happen again.

“Deceit, you came back.“ Remus was quiet when he spoke, so unlike himself before but the single sentence sent him right back into fury. Remus had _no_ _right_ to be worried about him now if he’d abandoned him for six months!

“Why are you here this time?” Patton snapped at him.

Silently, he rolled up his sleeves and stared at the moral side with tears burning in his eyes.

“Because I deserve an answer! Why didn’t anyone notice me gone for six months? Explain to me why I had to be turned into a child, lose my limbs, get found by a witch who managed to turn me back, have to go through therapy for _five months_? Why didn’t anyone care!?“

He knew he was being harsh. He knew he was just too angry to stop himself. He knew he shouldn’t yell at them. But he was just so overcome with the emotions he’d locked away that he had ignored for months that he knew he was crying even while he screamed at them.

He promptly collapsed to his knees and began hiccupping with tears from his overwhelming flood of emotion. He was being weak. And he hated himself for it, but he just couldn’t stop the tremors of bitten back sobs making him shake or the tears that rolled down his face in waterfalls. He hated how weak he felt.

“Dee, I…“ Remus was still quiet as he sat on his knees next to him and held his hand, examining the metal. “Believe me, I tried to find you. You have to believe me. I got lost too. I tried to find you. This whole time, I’ve been looking for you.” Remus assured him.

He wanted to be mad, he wanted to. But Remus had been worrying over him for six months, he’d been searching for him. Deceit hated that he wanted to forgive him but he did because Remus was never this straightforward, nor was he lying. He couldn’t stop crying, though, and Remus gently brought him into a hug.

“I’m sorry, Cecil.“ Remus wounded like he was about to cry. Deceit looked up at him and wiped his eyes of the traitorous tears to see his friend and fellow dark side. Remus indeed did have tears on his face and Deceit hugged him back.

“It’s okay.“ He assured. He almost had shoved the emotions he’d had flood him back into their damned cage before Virgil came bounding over and hugged him as well, followed by everyone else until he was buried between everyone in a pile of bodies and he couldn’t help but feel wanted and loved.

With the cuddling came apologies and reassurances and crying from everyone. Once they all managed to untangle from the knots that were supposed to be hugs, they all made him gravitate to the couch and cuddled him further there with Black Cauldron playing on the TV in the background.

Deceit didn’t stay awake much longer given his emotional outburst but he knew he fell asleep between Virgil and Remus just like they used to be on movie nights in the dark side. The light sides and Thomas were all cuddled close too, all watching Black Cauldron until they fell asleep as well.


End file.
